


An Interlude

by Bishmonster



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: A character study?





	An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Um, my first slash fic.... please  
> Don't burn me at the stake

Goosefat was a dick for bringing the soldiers there. Didn't he realize the women were in no position to defend themselves. They had a living to make. They couldn't get a reputation for fighting with the Black legs. Arthur refused to regret turning him in. Goosefat never thought things through.

But Bill always did seem to land on his feet, showing up in the hideout, whole and smiling that stupid grin of his. Arthur was glad to see him alive. He was also ruthless when it came time to show them he could fight. He kept his eyes on Bill when making his speech. Part distraction and partly because Bill might be a shitty swords man but he was a sneaky little fucker. Arthur learned early to watch him, to catch him by surprise. Bill was favoring his left side, so Arthur took the opportunity to hit him in the sternum, backing him away, Arthur didn't relax when Bill pulled the sword but he definitely knew he could best him.

Arthur suspected Goosefat might've been a little too gleeful when he came back from the Darklands, marked and bloodied. Bill was vindictive and competitive that way. They had never been equals, Bill always older and wiser and markedly skilled with bow and arrow. Plus, there was Bill's legitimate upbringing. Arthur had been raised in the streets, always been tougher and larger, with a well of patience once he learned to control his daring.

Arthur should've known Bill would pull that shit in town. Should've kept a tighter rein on him.

But Bill had always been a little bit wild no matter how much he tried to look civil. He could fall back into his gentlemen's persona at a moments notice if the situation required. He could just as easily become ruthless. Bill's mouth might stay curved up but his eyes were steady and solemn. Watching. Wary. His body, compact and twitchy, ready to take off. Bill could be still for extreme moments of time then become a fury of activity. It certainly kept Arthur on his toes.

Now, all was quiet. Arthur was still up, unable to sleep in the larger room of the castle. It was cold, drafty, foreign. He pushed his body hard. Running in place, punching the air stopping just before he hit his own face. He kept moving until steam rose from his own skin.

"That looks like entirely too much work," came the lazy drawl. Goosefat was propped against the gray stone on one shoulder, legs crossed, hands in pockets. He looked no different from months ago before this whole mess started. Before the balance of power became a chasm Arthur didn't know how to cross.

"What do you want." Arthur dropped to the floor to do push ups. He would do them until his arms bled if it kept Bill from coming any closer. Arthur wasn't sure if he was fully in control yet.

"Oh," Bill looked down and away, then directed his coy gaze back to Arthur. "I think you know."

"I really don't."

"Stop with the games, Arthur, you never were that great at them." Bill turned to lay back against the wall, body language open and inviting.

"It's better this way." Arthur was autocratic. Bill need to see that. Arthur knew he wouldn't.

Bill's biggest weakness besides trying to show someone up was being told what was good for him. He refused to listen, refused to be caged. Wild.

The kick to his abdomen wasn't as painful as it could have been but it was enough to knock the breath out of him. The smallish wiry body landing on top of him wasn't easy to buck off. They wrestled on the hard floor for a tense and grunt filled moment before Arthur, using his sheer bulk, pinned Bill to the ground.

Breathing heavily from exertion, easing into arousal, Arthur searched Bill's violet eyes for anything resembling sincerity.

"I will not be a pawn for you." Arthur assured him.

The slightest of twitches revealed the disgust Bill felt at Arthur's words.

"I have never used this, used us, against you." Truth rang loudly through Bill's hissing words. Arthur couldn't help but jerk back when Bill lunged up, thinking the older man was going to head butt him.

"Kiss me Arthur or let me go." Came Bill's ultimatum.

Bill tasted like Forrest berries and mulled wine. Dark and sweet. Arthur still had Goosefat's wrists pinned to the floor and used this to his advantage, keeping the man in place. He used his strong thighs to part Bill's willing ones.

"You want this. I know you do." Arthur said nothing in response. He turned them over, let Bill straddle his middle.

"Ride me." He ordered.

There was an awkward moment when they were exposing their nethers, Bill looked at him and rolled his eyes, wiggled like an impatient child. Arthur laughed, this was familiar and easy.

"I see you came prepared." Arthur growled felling between Bill's arse cheeks. He was already slick with oil. Arthur's finger slid into him with no resistance. Bill let his head fall back and his hips circle the air. He pushed back into Arthur's calloused finger greedily moaning.

"Please, I need you."

The greatest thing about Bill, was his wanton nature. He took what he needed, gave pleasure willingly and never ever acted afraid or ashamed. Arthur wanted to be inside him, needed to feel his clinging heat.

"Get to it Billiam."

Determined and biting his mobile lips, Bill sank down on his cock swiftly. He groaned and pushed down hard when Arthur's cock met the tightest part of him.

"It's been awhile" Bill complained. His cheeks were flushed, his neck muscles straining.

"Take your time," Arthur murmured, then claimed the mouth that fell into his. Bill worked himself up and down, minutely at first, tightness and heat testing Arthur's resolve. Soon Bill had picked up a steady rhythm, the smacking of their skin loud in the keep. Arthur didn't care, it wasn't nearly as loud as the rushing of blood through his veins or the burning need to slam into the tightness above him. He held off as long as he could, just long enough to have Bill yelping when Arthur angled his hips to find that one spot no one ever talked about a man having.

Bill started shaking and crying out, thighs locking up, hips pushing forward wetness soaking through their clothing, before Arthur gave in and let that coiled part of himself release. He practically flooded Bill with ejaculate.

"Sire, I require a bath."

"The lake is not far from here."

"You're a cruel Master."

Arthur wasn't even able to deal with that right now. Bill seemed to sense his teasing was unwelcome. He got up and righted his clothing. Arthur joined him. Kissed him just to see the look of surprise on Bill's craggy face.

"Stay." It wasn't a question but it wasn't a command either.

Bill said nothing. His throat made swallowing motions but no sound come from his lips. Just when Arthur thought he would refuse, Bill nodded instead.

They disrobed and fell into bed, the linens were cold against their naked flesh. Arthur expected Bill to be awkward, to toss and turn and steal the blankets. They had never shared a bed in this fashion. Not for pleasure.

Bill surprised him yet again by snuggling up to Arthur's chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'll be here when you wake up." Bill said.

And that was enough for Arthur to drop into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have an obsession


End file.
